


【授权翻译】Of Adoration and Heart Conditions

by caRdinal0317



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And they're both utter saps, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, In which Yuuri is not a morning person, M/M, Victor has a few insecurities, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caRdinal0317/pseuds/caRdinal0317
Summary: “咖啡？”维克多举起手里的杯子问。他的词汇量似乎突然出了很大的问题。“咖啡。”勇利像只鹦鹉似的重复了一遍。他眨了眨眼睛，看上去有点儿迷茫。接着他慢吞吞地来到维克多身边，伸出手去把后者拿着马克杯的手拉到自己嘴边，他的手指轻轻扫过维克多的皮肤，一点温暖的感触从他们碰触的地方扩散开来。勇利啜了一小口咖啡，闭上眼睛，喉咙深处发出了一声满足的叹息。维克多差点昏厥过去。（昏厥是不是某种心脏病的前兆？他是不是就快死了？）一个“清晨的勇利实在太美好导致维克多可能得了也可能没得心脏病”的故事。





	【授权翻译】Of Adoration and Heart Conditions

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Adoration and Heart Conditions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745964) by [smudgesofink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smudgesofink/pseuds/smudgesofink). 



> Hi这是我得到的第一个翻译授权！非常感谢原文作者写出这么可爱的作品:D  
> 非英文专业而且没有beta 翻译得十分粗糙 可以的话请去看原文&给作者点kudos吧~

  这是一个讲述维克多如何死于心脏病的故事。

  或者死于动脉瘤，死于其他什么类似的玩意儿。

  行吧，其实也没有听上去的那么戏剧性啦。

  事情得从九月份一个灰暗的早晨开始说起。维克多煮了一壶咖啡，然后在啜饮着杯中液体的途中陷入了某种思索，进而得出了几个非常糟糕的结论。首先，今年他就要三十岁了，干枯的三十岁，他的青春像指缝里的沙子似的迅速流逝。这天清晨，维克多在盥洗室的镜子里看到自己脸上出现了几道细细的皱纹。 **可恶** 。克里斯给他推荐过几款抗衰老产品，他就知道他迟早有一天得为不把它们当回事后悔。

  其次，除去雅科夫的魔鬼训练之外，勇利和他自己都另有一些深夜训练，最近他的后背时常因此感到一阵刺痛。每一次他在跳跃项目上练习过度，他的膝关节都会发出一阵危险的嘎吱声。

  ……好吧，准确来说这应该归咎于维克多本人。

  尤里不客气地指出过维克多的年纪已经不适合继续四周跳了，而维克多对此的刻意忽略也太过头。说真的，那小家伙哪来的勇气？维克多可能确实要三十岁了，但他可不是靠吃白食得来俄罗斯冰上传奇的称号。他从十五岁开始就跳四周跳了，他能在睡着的时候完美地完成这个。再者说，得有人提醒一下尤里，免得他过于自负。讲道理，维克多把他推到绝境可全是为了他好。

  第三，维克多正以一种可怖的数量掉头发。有那么一天，他甚至看到枕头上有整整两簇银白色的头发。 **两簇** 。那天，连勇利也没能安抚他的心灵。（勇利说根本不存在什么脱发问题，只是维克多的前额很宽、发际线有点高而已。仿佛这能让维克多好过一点。）

  马卡钦撒着欢小跑进了厨房。它压根没注意到维克多内心的伤痛，打招呼似的汪了两声，爪子扒在了主人的睡裤上。维克多发出一声喜爱的叹息，弯下腰去挠了挠它毛茸茸的耳朵，轻轻按住它的鼻子。

  “马卡钦，”维克多叹着气说，“我们两个都要变老了。等到我们变得又老又秃的时候，你觉得勇利还会爱我们吗？”

  马卡钦汪了两声。

  “你说得对。不管怎么样他应该还是会爱你的。无论你多少岁，你都是我的小狗狗，对不对？对不对呀，马卡——马卡钦？”维克多笑着逗弄他的狗狗，后者快乐地伸出了舌头，“但是我呢？等我不再像现在这么好的时候，勇利会怎样爱我呢？嗯？”

  马卡钦没办法回答他，只是盯着他看，喉咙里发出一阵呜呜的声音。维克多松开它，再次叹了一口气。他从杯子里喝了一口咖啡，悲伤地感到对现在又老又难过的自己来说，有些事情可能确实太难了。比如一千次四周跳和从破晓到午夜的训练什么的。还比如一些疯狂的表演滑。

  勇利在这时走进了厨房。维克多则猛地被咖啡呛住了。

  （概括来说，他的未婚夫走进厨房，全身上下只穿了一件维克多的俄罗斯国家队制服夹克和拳击短裤。）

  勇利拖着步子慢吞吞地走进来。“勇利。”维克多哑着嗓子说。有一些事情在这一瞬间一齐发生了。他的脑子像台故障的电脑似的罢了工，肺部在呼出一口气之后完全冻结了起来，他的心脏则漏跳了一次， **见鬼的到底怎么回事** ？！

  维克多相当确定这就是心脏病发作的感觉。

  红色夹克衫对勇利而言有点太大了。两只袖子没过了他的手腕，下摆低低地覆在他的后臀。前面的拉链也没有拉好，勇利漂亮的脖子整个裸露了出来，现出几处印在皮肤上的粉色痕迹。他的内裤紧贴着紧实的大腿，黑色的棉料和白皙的皮肤形成鲜明的对比，几个浅浅的咬痕和指印散布在附近。维克多心怀罪恶地缓慢打量着那部分区域。他依然能回忆起昨晚用嘴唇贴上去时的触觉，那片皮肤是多么顺滑，带着热度和一点汗水的咸味。勇利带有鼓励意味的喘息回荡在他的耳边，当他动作起来时，他紧贴着——

  “什么？”勇利含糊地问了一句。

  维克多猛地回过神，心脏摇摇晃晃地重新开始运作。他咽了一下口水，回忆起呼吸的正确做法。“没什么。”

  勇利从眼镜后面朝他的方向瞥了一眼，有些迷惑地按着自己的鼻子。他仍然有点儿没睡醒，两只眼睛都迷迷蒙蒙的，脑袋上也有好几处头发支棱着。他不大明白地把嘴撅起来一点，而维克多此时只想凑上去咬住他的下唇。

  早上好。维克多试着想打个招呼，但他的喉咙干得要死，当机的脑子也依旧在重启过程中，所以他只发出尴尬的一声：“早呃。”

  我犯心脏病了吗？维克多陷入沉思。

  “嗯唔嗯。”无论如何勇利模糊地回答了一句。就跟他们的对话听上去挺像那么回事儿似的。维克多认为这句回答大概是“早上好”，或者“闭嘴”，也有可能两者兼有。时间太早了，通常情况下勇利的交谈功能在这时候都还没上班。他就只是对着维克多不高兴地眨眼睛，看上去像是由于被弄醒而对全世界发火，以及他随时都有可能在地板上蜷缩起来睡个回笼觉之类。马卡钦蹲在他的脚边抬着头瞧他，勇利俯下身轻轻摸了摸狗狗，含混不清地说了几句话，似乎打算跟它随便聊几句。这景象看上去可爱极了， **勇利可爱得要命** 。

  维克多产生了一种极为强烈的冲动：想把他就这么裹进毯子里然后永远守着他。

  其次强烈的冲动：想把他顶到墙上，用力亲吻他直到他们两个都呼吸困难。

  值得庆幸的是维克多的理智使他没有遵循以上任何一种。他清了清嗓子，将勇利不甚清醒的注意力拉回到自己身上。“咖啡？”维克多举起手里的杯子问。他的词汇量似乎突然出了很大的问题。

  “咖啡。”勇利像只鹦鹉似的重复了一遍。他眨了眨眼睛，看上去有点儿迷茫。接着他慢吞吞地来到维克多身边，伸出手去把后者拿着马克杯的手拉到自己嘴边，他的手指轻轻扫过维克多的皮肤，一点温暖的感触从他们碰触的地方扩散开来。勇利啜了一小口咖啡，闭上眼睛，喉咙深处发出了一声满足的叹息。

  维克多差点昏厥过去。

   ~~（昏厥是不是某种心脏病的前兆？他是不是就快死了？）~~

   “味道还不错？”他虚弱地问，感到自己的心脏在喉咙处剧烈跳动。

  勇利没有说话。他还在就着维克多的手啜着马克杯里的咖啡，并且加重了握着维克多手腕的力道，后者因而只能眼睁睁地注视着他的动作——用一种超乎寻常的宠爱目光眼睁睁地注视着自己生命中的挚爱从他面前偷走所有咖啡。勇利把咖啡喝干净之后就撤了开来，发出一些细微而满足的哼声。

  “你好啊。”维克多笑着再次打了招呼，面前那双棕褐色的眼睛正以一个仰角凝视着他，看上去比先前清醒得多。“你穿着我的夹克衫。”

  “很冷。”勇利咕哝着辩解道。他挨得更近了一点，低声抱怨着什么，直到维克多明白过来他想要的东西。维克多轻笑着张开双臂，将他牢牢圈进自己的怀抱。勇利的手搁到了维克多的后腰上，脸颊紧贴着维克多的脖子。“为什么你没穿上衣还这么暖和？”

  “我是俄罗斯人。”维克多解释道。

  “而我是日本人。”勇利没大搞清他们对话的重点，迷糊着反驳了一句。维克多笑出了声。

  “我是说我的身体是为适应这种气候而生的。看来 **我的小太阳*** 跟我不大一样。”维克多说，将勇利往怀抱深处按紧了一点，“今天是我们休假的日子，对不对？”他瞥了一眼窗外，漫不经心地提到。窗户外头天色又暗又闷，太阳整个被厚厚的云层遮在后面。维克多低声哼哼着思考了会儿，“想跳过今天的慢跑晨练、在床上一起多待会儿吗？”他出声问，“今天外面好像冷得要命。”

  “听起来挺好。”勇利开心地舒了一口气，“就这么办。”出于对这个天才提案的嘉奖，他在维克多的肩膀上吻了一下，然后更加不留缝隙地贴紧了维克多的锁骨，好像他真的打算从自己未婚夫身上吸走所有热量似的。这举动使得维克多的膝盖有点发软了，并且令他的心脏又漏跳了一拍。

  说真的，维克多相当肯定他立刻就要去世了。他是不是该告诉勇利自己正在犯心脏病？

  “你可以叫我过去陪你的。”维克多低声调笑道，努力忽视掉他的心脏可能正遭受器官衰竭的事实。再次开口时他将声音压得更低了一些，“我会很乐意温暖你。我有好几种不同的方法能让你暖暖和和的。”

  “比如？”勇利问道。

  “比如这样。”维克多玩笑般的在勇利的发顶吻了一下，接着是前额，勇利抬起头来注视着他的时候，他又在勇利的脸上印下数个亲吻。每吻一下，维克多都故意发出夸张的“mua”声。勇利忍不住笑了起来，维克多也咧嘴笑出声。

  “别停。”维克多朝后撤开时，勇利仰着脸说，“再多亲我一些。”

  “像这样？”维克多边问边在勇利的脸颊上吻了一下。

  “好好地亲。”勇利要求道。

  “那是像这样？”维克多又亲了一下勇利的另一边侧脸。

  “ **维克多** ！”

  “好，好。”维克多慢慢靠近，在两人之间的距离静静拉近时注视着勇利合上的双眼，然后……

  ……轻啄了一下勇利的鼻尖。

  “维克多————”勇利呻吟出声。他嘟囔着、轻柔地攀住维克多的后背，后者因此发出一阵低笑。“别捉弄我啦。”他埋在维克多的脖子里蹭着抱怨道，“我都起得这么早了。”

  “为什么不能捉弄你？”维克多问，胸腔满当当的全是快乐的情绪，“你偷穿了我的夹克衫。”

  “我太冷了。”

  “然后你又偷喝了我的咖啡。”

  “是你问我要不要尝尝的。”

  “最后你现在把我当成了抱枕，勇利，勇利，勇——利——”

  维克多的话一下子被打断了。圈住他脖子的双手猛地向下一拽，他被迫弯下腰，之后一片带着裂纹的嘴唇贴了上来、开始汲取他的呼吸。勇利的嘴唇十分温暖，柔软而湿润，维克多感到自己像块黄油似的在阳光下开始融化。他们都闭着眼睛，手掌缓慢地沿着对方的身体游移。伴随着细小的舔舐声和嘴唇碰触的声音，他们温柔地亲吻彼此。

  一吻结束时，他们两个人都有点儿呼吸困难了。维克多的嘴唇在隐隐作痛。他依然能尝到咖啡和勇利牙膏残留的味道，以及他的心跳快到他怀疑心脏就要这么冲破胸腔。

  “是像这样。”勇利低语道，最后又在维克多微张的嘴唇上飞快地亲了一下。

  “勇利。”维克多嘶声说。

  他把他们的前额轻轻抵在了一起。维克多闭上眼睛，耳边传来勇利悦耳的笑声，他觉得自己的脸颊开始变红了。勇利总是轻而易举就能夺走他的呼吸，每一次他靠近，维克多都感到自己的心脏阵阵作痛。“勇利，勇利。”他再次说了几遍这个名字，“要是你再继续这么做，我恐怕就得以光速进棺材了， **我的小太阳** 。”

  “真的吗？”勇利轻声笑起来，抬起一只手抚摸维克多的侧颊，而维克多实在无法控制自己不去依偎到那触感上。

  “真的。”维克多说，“每一次我看到你站在我面前，我都感觉自己要心脏病发作了。”

  勇利不以为然地嗯了一声。

  “我是认真的。”维克多坚持道。他睁开双眼，直直地望进勇利棕褐色的眼睛里，伸出手去引导着勇利空着的那只手覆到自己光裸的前胸。他的心脏正隔着胸腔在勇利的手底猛烈跳动。“就在这里，感受它。”

  “这有点儿傻。”勇利咕哝了一句。但在他察觉到维克多的心跳时，他顿了一下，然后脸一下子就红了，并且就那么一动不动地僵了好几秒钟。他的手掌像守护着维克多的心脏那样张开来，眼睛则惊讶地大睁着。

  “就像我说的吧？”维克多感受着阵阵温和的痛楚说道，“心脏病发作。”

  “维克多，”勇利结结巴巴地回答，眼睛四处乱瞟着不去和维克多对视。他红着脸把手抽开了，“这不公平。”

  维克多歪过头。“为什么不公平？”

  勇利露出一点尴尬的神情，手足无措地站在原地，最后十分勉强地抬起眼睛对上了他的。“就是，就是不——不公平。你不能这么堂堂正正地抱怨我把你变成了这样…想想我们刚刚见面的那几个月，每一次你出现在我面前，我都感觉自己立刻、马上就要过度呼吸了。”

  “是这样吗？”

  勇利白了他一眼，“我是说，你有没有照过镜子？你好看极了。”

  维克多忍不住低声笑了。他摇了摇头，只对勇利长久以来潜在的不安做了一句评价：“你好看极了。”他原封不动地把这句话还给勇利，之后凑近一些，又再次亲吻了勇利一回。他知道自己不会被拒绝，所以为什么不呢？

  当他们分开时，一阵温柔而安静的空气将他们包裹起来。勇利伸出手，像刚刚维克多对他做的那样，握住维克多的手、将它轻轻放到了自己的前胸。他从镜片底下静静地、轻柔地打量着维克多。“在这里，感受它。”他低语道。

  维克多照他说的做了。

  在他的手掌下面，勇利的心脏正规律地跳动着，和他自己的心跳声全然融合在了一起。

 

END

 

彩蛋：

  当他们回到床上之后，维克多问道：“这是不是说明即使我秃了你也依然会爱我？”

  “你没有秃。”勇利第一百万次地叹了一口气，不大开心地回答，“你只是前额比较宽而已。”

  “勇利，这并没有好多少嘛！”维克多也不大开心地嘟囔道。

 

**Author's Note:**

> *我的小太阳：原文为俄语。翻译如有误就是骨骼翻译的锅（


End file.
